Story of My Life
by Obsessed Fanboy
Summary: Not really a story, years of my life summed up as if I was Arthur, and his brothers. Warning: mentions of rape, molestation (in detail) and self harm, also language, Rated M because of detail, Also has Ireland (As older because I needed it for story)
1. The Beginning

Hey guys, I wanted to write my life story in the form of fanfiction, I decided it would make it easier. I will be Iggy in the story, all of these events are real. My older sisters will be Oldest to just older than me in order Scotland, Wales and Ireland, I may pick characters for the rest of my family forgive me if they are a little different from the hetalia story line. There will be problems with the characters in my fic that haven't happened in the show, but this is how my life has gone starting at when I was born. (real years though, sorry, if I can remember real days, Arthur gets no older than 14)- Obsessed Fangirl

For the story there won't be much (if any dialogue)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the events that have happened to me. SOme names are faked, some are not, you will not know which are which

* * *

 _ **February 18, 2003~ Birth of Arthur**_

Diane was worried, Her oldest son Alistair, was 14 and two years into losing everything. He had Multiple Sclerosis a disease that affects every patient differently, and has no known treatment. It affects the central nervous system, and leave parts of the brain dying. His model career was over, his abusive dad was gone and he now was about to have a third younger half sibling.

They were in the hospital because Diane's baby was big, and it was two weeks till her due date. She goes in and they call an emergency c-section not wanting her to wait till term, hours later a 12 pound 2 ounce bundle of joy was born. He filled the whole crib in the newborn nursery.

 _ **February 14, 2005~ Bad news**_

They were in the hospital, four days away from their youngest's 2nd birthday. Alistair(16) was sick again bringing in the whole family Diane of 32, Paul of 24 (dad), Dylan of 11, Seamus of 6 and Arthur of four days away from 2.

Alistair is quickly diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy, another disease that messes with your nervous system, leaving him in a wheelchair. His parents are so worried it leaves Arthur, Dylan and Seamus making sure he is ok, and taking care of him. He is going to die.

 _ **SOmetime in 2006~**_

Alistair is refusing to drink his meal shake again, "Come on please drink it." worries Arthur for his eldest brother, "You've been losing weight too fast again!", he wish he could be a normal 3 year old, but now he is gonna be an uncle, and his brother needs to keep up strength to support his girlfriend. He tries once again "Do it for the baby." making his brother perk up, "She'll be beautiful." his voice wistful. "I'm sure she will be." He agrees, getting his brother to drink.

 _ **February 24, 2007~ Joy of life**_

Arthur is waiting in the hallway, his brother inside with his girlfriend, her screaming, "GOD! FUCK, AHHHH, HURTS….SO MUCH!" him too young to understand the pain of labor.

~TWO HOURS LATER (In Spongebob voice)~

Arthur joins the rest of his family to meet his niece, she is so small and he can wait to take care of her.

 _ **2008~ Pain of loss**_

Arthur and Alistair are most affected they have lost something truly precious, their family. Hailey (My niece's real name) was taken by her mom, leaving the Kirkland family devastated.

The next months were filled of sadness and Alistair running away, after finally recuperating enough to get out of his wheelchair.

 _ **2009~ Life and Love**_

Alistair is sent to a home, us unable to care for him any longer. He says Paul is Molesting him, like his dad Brandon did. Mom finally decided to tell us of her abusive first marriage.

She married Brandon at 18, to get away from her abusive father. Only finding out once they were married that he was the same. She lived with it for a year before she got pregnant more physical and physiological abuse. He raped her, but she was told there was no rape in marriage.

But then she found out she was pregnant, and he beat her so hard she passed out. After that she started preparing to leave. She had her baby Alistair, and was almost relaxed, back to normal, then one day they were at therapy, and Alistair shows that he was raped by his father. That is when she left.

 _ **2010-Learning**_

Mom tells us more and more details about her past and how her mom was also abused, by their father. Dylan brings home a boy, Ray whose adoptive mother was schizophrenic and kicked him out. After a few months they found that they started a relationship. Arthur spent most of his time at their neighbors not having anyone else for friends (That he could stay with). Kelly was his best friend, his age and nice to Arthur, Michael was Kelly's older brother, seemed nice enough but was kinda crazy.

 _ **2011~ DYING**_

Arthur spent all of his time at Kelly's house, Them showering together and sleeping by each other, yet everything was platonic, at least he thought so. One day they were playing truth or dare and he decided to do something different, he picked dare, her responding,

"Okay, I dare you to strip naked, I'll lock the door turn off the lights and do it too." she was trying to convince him, him not thinking much of it does so, After they were naked still in the dark the door opens and closes. Letting in Michael, and them turning on the light, Kelly hid Arthur's clothes.

She was covering herself from her brother with a pillow, the only pillow, leaving Michael to stare at Arthur. Arthur trying to cover himself, wanting to disappear, his hands were pulled away from himself, and he tried to get free, Kelly was holding him open to her brother.

Michael gets up and and runs his hands around Arthur, touching his chest and his ass, running a hand around the front. Arthur begs, "Please don't." but the only reply he get's is "I'm blind, I have to do this to 'see' you." From Michael, while Arthur knows they are in character mode, not letting him get out of it.

Michael rubs him, smiling, making Arthur cry. Kelly stops holding his hands, seeing he is paralysed with fear, she starts to join her brother touching anywhere she sees fit, Arthur can't remember the rest of the year.

* * *

I cried writing this, I hate having to remember it all. Me and my sister in real life, are all girls, so I flipped a couple rolls, me and 'Kelly' were both girls making it not as weird to shower together. And My oldest sister was the one pregnant I had to flip that. I will finish this, I don't really want reviews for this one, but you can leave them. I will finish this even if it isn't that popular I just have to write it.


	2. Currently

In this chapter know that all of my friends except Flavio are girls, And if you haven't figured it out yet I am a girl, and 'Seamus' was a girl with a boy, I had to flip roles though to fit the story. (it's like that for most everything, to fit.)

TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape and burning, detailed cutting, and a suicide attempt.

* * *

 _ **2011~ Losing Hope**_

Arthur needing to get away from fighting in the family, still spends a lot of time with his neighbors. One time he cuts grass with Kelly, Michael almost chopping his foot off in the process. He misses the last day of school.

 _ **2012~Looking Up**_

Arthur is having a rough time at school, till he meets this guy Brian, they become best friends, and tell each other everything, well almost. He finds the other male interesting, and nice, things he never found in people. He was light in the dark, he was beautiful.

 _ **2015~ Fucked**_

Seamus was raped, he told us he was going to a friends house, but went to meet with someone online. She bought Seamus clothes, and the ones that Seamus borrowed from Arthur were never returned.

Kelly and Michael move, finally leaving Arthur alone, he still never knows why he stayed so long.

His cousin's grandma kills herself, his great grandma dies from a heart attack. Life isn't going great.

Arthur has a crush on his friend Alfred, and right before he tells him, he starts dating Lesley, man that guy was lucky.

 _ **2016~ You're What?!**_

Flavio tells us he is gay, no surprise there, he has always been a little more queer than a football bat. What does come as a shock to his friends is when Arthur tells them he is bi. The support him though, he later finds that Alfred liked him as well, but won't give up Lesley.

He starts to find that shockingly Brian has liked him for awhile, but refuses to act on it for fear of hurting their friendship.

Arthur starts to give more advice to his depressed peers, causing him depression, he starts to cut savoring the pain so he feels something. The blood was so much at times he would have to lick it for it to be controllable, he starts to crave the taste.

He misses going to therapy, his parents not understanding why he begs for an appointment, or starts to only wear long sleeved dark clothes. Them not noticing when he starts to take a few random pills out of the cabinet. Dylan and Alistair were gone, living somewhere else, and Seamus was always busy looking for his next fuck.

Arthur never got noticed by his parents, not when he stayed up crying when they were upset with him,or started taking different types of knives from his dad's collection to use. Not when he started to take shots out of their alcohol stash, when they were gone or asleep.

He knew he was good at acting so he never told them. He didn't want them to know, he never told them he was bi either knowing how bad it was when they found out Dylan was gay. Instead he confides in Seamus, not expecting the reaction he got.

"Don't tell them, you'll never see the light of day again." Seamus warns Arthur, "It's like alcoholism, you can ignore it and it'll go away." Saying that to Arthur was not only maddening but sickening, he started cutting more, deeper and 10 lines instead of five.

He comes home one day to find that Seamus told them he was Bi, his dad surprisingly supportive, his mom wanted him to focus on the straight side of it. They never stopped fighting after that.

 _ **2017~ New year**_

His parents are gone one day, he wants to get high feeling, he has always been smart so he does something he know will work but is also stupid. He takes 20 pills, including Oxycodone, hydrocodone, old hormone meds and what he later finds out is anti-depressants they were Dylan's looks like they really were similar in more ways than one.

He washes them down with a little bit of every alcohol he can find. He tells Brian what he did just in case, he freaks out, but he passes out at 2pm not waking up till noon the next day. His parents never noticed anything.

Arthur really tries to stop cutting he has been okay for awhile, but still real stressed one day, so he doesn't cut he takes and incense and lights the end, putting it out on his arm. He does it ten or twelve times before he stops, still needing to cut he does 18 lines more than ever before he swears not to cut again.

He lasts for two months, but then he speaks with Alfred, who was trying (for the 4th time that year) to commit suicide, he wasn't good at it, but he kept trying anyway, he was anorexic and bulimic, so he was always skinny, and I was one of many (all the rest professionals) he spoke to.

Arthur's relapse was on May 30th only making two lines, he has not touched a blade since, and alcohol and any meds make him sick. He still has scars all the way back from february of this year, and doubts that all of them will go away, but he is seeing a therapist, and getting life together.

Sad thing is his parents and family still don't know, it's a secret only him and Brian share.

* * *

Wow, this was hands down the hardest thing I've ever had to write, I kinda regret saying don't leave reviews, I need to know what you all think! I didn't write this for attention, or to get into trouble, I just really needed to tell everyone, Life is not getting better for me but I am, I want to make the most out of it anyway. I've never been able to tell this, but writing is my outlet and with all of this I can finally say it all. I want you guys to tell me your stories, and problems, I want to be someone you don't ave to worry about judging you. I want everyone to know that this makes me stronger.- Obsessed fangirl


End file.
